The Little Things In Life
by A N G E L - S N O W - D U S T
Summary: Sabrina is 21 years old and has recently been fired. Feeling worthless compared to her sister's sudden success as a writer, she moves to Ferryport Landing. Full summary inside. Rated for language. An AU fic. Rating may change later. FLAME MEEE!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from this series.

Notes: This is an AU fic. There is no magic(?) in this story. Might be OOC.

Pairings: PuckxSabrina

Ages: Puck(Robin) is 22.

Sabrina is 21.

Daphne is 17.

Red(Rebecca) is 17.

Rating: Rated for intense language and suggestive themes. May go up later (?)

Summary: Sabrina Grimm works at a toy store, while her sister, Daphne Grimm, is a famous writer. She gets fired from her job, and at the young age of 21, Sabrina Grimm feels that her life isn't going anywhere. Wanting to change her life, she enlists the help of her sister's best friend, Rebecca, who claims to be physic. Rebecca tells Sabrina that "Old friends will help you on the path to happiness." Thinking that this is a sign, Sabrina packs up and heads for her Grandma's house in the quiet town of Ferryport Landing. But she's in for a surprise when she meets a young man living in the woods near her house…. Who proves that happiness can come from little things….

-----------------------------xXx------------------------------

Sabrina's POV

"No." I thought. "This can't be happening…."

"Did you hear me, Grimm? You're fired!" yelled Mr. Smile. He was red in the face, his fat belly was heaving in and out from yelling.

"You can't just kick children in the butt for playing with toys! This is a freaking toy store for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but in my defense, he was sticking plastic dinosaurs in his pockets." I said, crossing my arms and legs, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. We were in Mr. Smile's office. He was standing in front of his wooden desk, yelling at me. "I just stopped him from walking out with seven dollars worth of merchandise!"

"Look, I don't give a damn what you were trying to do! You can have this weeks wages, just get the hell out of my store!" he yelled, spit flying. A drop even landed on my navy blue shirt sleeve. "You better thank Jesus the kid's mother didn't call the police!"

I jumped out of my chair, the top of my head hitting his jaw. I threw the plastic chair out of my way and strode over to the door.

I turned back to him and saw him clutching his face, a thin trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ooo, ebil bith!!!!!" He yelled.

Mr. Smile might have said it with a swollen tongue, but I knew what he meant by that.

"Good bye, bastard!" I yelled, turning and slamming the door. The sound radiated throughout the store, and some people looked up to stare at me.

"Go back to shopping!" I told them, and they went back to browsing the wide selection of toys we stocked.

I jogged over to the front desk, tearing off my name tag.

"Hey, Rani, can I use the intercom one last time?" I asked my brunette co-worker.

She nodded and moved over to the side. I walked through the little swinging door and turned the rainbow colored microphone on.

"Get the hell out of the store! The "Boss" is a child molesting, porn watching son of a bitch!!!!!" I screamed over the loudspeaker.

Rani's eyes widened in unsuppressed shock at what I did, just as a flurry of panicked parents dragged their crying children out of the store.

Mr. Smile burst out of his office, face scrunched up in a mix of anger and pain.

"Get the 'ell outh of my sore! I havth 'ore credith accounth numba!!!!!" He yelled.

"I'm going, Geez!!"

I stomped past all the jack-in-the-boxes, Barbie dolls, and gumball machines until I finally reached the revolving door. I pushed through quickly, and my blond hair almost got stuck in the exit.

It was a hot day, and the air smelled like sweat. My sneakers hit the concrete as I ran through the crowded New York streets, almost bumping into a few people I had scared out of the store moments ago.

They were talking to a police officer.

Ha! Serves the bastard right! Now he was going to get arrested…

I kept on running, not stopping until I reached an apartment complex. It was a large brick building, about 23 stories high with fire escapes on both ends.

I was sweating heavily, and when I walked into the building, I was greeted my a sudden rush of cool air. On any other day, it would have felt great, but after running two miles on a ninety-degree day, it was like I grew wings and flew up to heaven.

I sank down into one of the black leather armchairs they had in the lobby. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep right there. It felt _that_ comfortable.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" I heard a feminine voice ask me.

I slowly opened one eye and found a dark haired, brown eyed woman staring at me.

"Oh, hey there Daphne!" I said, re-composing myself and trying to sound preppy.

"Okay, so what happened this time?" she asked me, hands on her hips.

Dang, she can read me that well?

"I got fired. Again." I told her, bowing my head down and sinking back into the armchair. It made a funny sound, like air coming out of a balloon.

Daphne frowned. "Come into my apartment and lets talk about this." she said, pulling me out of the chair. "And let's get you something to change into, you're such a mess."

She led me toward the silver elevator. It made a soft _'ding' _just as we reached it and the doors opened. Five guys in suits walked out when we got in.

Daphne pushed the button with the number 'sixteen' on it and stepped back.

The elevator ride up was silent. The only sound was the soft classical music that played through the speakers. Damn, I hate classical. I turned to Daphne. Her big brown eyes examined her nails, each finger painted a different color.

I wondered how such a beautiful being could be related to me. Daphne was tall and thin, almost the same height as me, with dark, curly hair. Her eyelashes were naturally thick, and her cheeks always seemed to be painted a light pink color.

I, on the other hand, had dirty blonde locks, and my face was in eternal need of some serious coloring.

The elevator finally reached the sixteenth floor, and the doors opened with a swishing sound.

We walked out of the elevator. Daphne's high heels hit the marble floor, a clinking sound emitted from each step she took.

What was wrong with her? Usually she just couldn't shut the hell up, and now she was being frustratingly silent?

Both of us reached the door. The number 567 was painted on. The sign was starting to peel off, and the door was covered with scratches.

But I knew that appearances could be deceiving, and as soon as Daphne threw open the door, it was a totally different vibe.

The sofa was a neon orange and the walls were blue, pink, green, and yellow striped. There was furniture that looked like it was from a 60's movie, and in the middle of the room, there was a cluttered desk with paper strewn across it. Next to the desk was a mattress with a crumpled blanket on it. What the hell did my sister do to this place?

Daphne closed the door slowly, and as soon as it shut, she turned to me. Walked toward me. Stared me in the eyes, and _jumped_ on me?

"Sabby!!!!! I missed you!!!!" she shrieked. "Ijusthavesomuchtotellyoooou!!!!"

Wait one freaking moment. What happened to the 'calm' and 'sophisticated' Daphne?

Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I was losing my ability to breathe. I threw her off of me, and gasped for air. She stuck her palm into her mouth, a habit she had since we were kids.

"What the hell?" I asked her, still gasping. I put an arm on the sofa to steady myself.

"Sorry Sabby!!!! I missed you soooooo much!!!" she spread her arms wide, to show me just how much she missed me, her mouth twisted into a pout.

"If you kill me, I won't be able to see you anymore!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!!!!" She apologized.

"So, why the sudden mood swing?" I questioned.

"Well, people expect me to be calm, since I'm a famous author and all…" she said.

"Wait, wait, wait…" I said, waving my hands in front of her face. "You wrote a book? You never told me that…"

"Yeah! Sit on the sofa! I'll go get my copy!" she said, pushing me down onto the sofa.

She left me and went through a door.

Wow. She wrote a book? When did that happen? I know I don't do pop culture and stuff, but if my_ sister_ wrote a book, then how could I not know?

She returned to me, face shining.

Daphne pushed a book into my face.

"Lookit! Here's my first book!"

I snatched it out of her hands, glaring at her. Daphne stuck her palm into her mouth again.

"Don't smash books into people's faces, please." I told her.

She took her hand out of her mouth. "Sorry."

I held the book at arm's length, to see the title clearly.

"_The Sisters Grimm_?"

"Yeah! Read it! I modeled the main characters after us!" she said, face shining.

I opened the book and started reading it.

"Wow, Daphne! This is really great!" I exclaimed.

Her face shone. She plopped down on the neon couch next to me.

"I can't believe that people actually like it!" she sighed, laying down. "I didn't think it would go far, but here it is, making the Bestsellers List!" she bit down on her hand again.

"You wrote this whole thing by yourself?"

"Yeah, but Red helped me with the characters!"

I groaned inwardly. My sister was _still _keeping in touch with that freaky mental girl?

"Don't be like that, Red's a nice person!" She told me, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was soooo nice five years ago when she stole all my make-up and used it to paint your dog!"

"Don't hold a grudge on her! Besides, you don't need make-up, you're already pretty! I'd do _anything_ for those high cheekbones!" she said, stressing out the 'anything'.

I put the book down and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"So, if you stop talking to her, I'll make sure the magical cheekbone fairy will come to you at night and grant your deepest wishes!" I said, making an imaginary rainbow with my hands.

"Yeah, right." she said, rolling her eyes(a habit she took from me). "By the way, what _did_ you come here for?"

"Oh yeah, _that_…"

--------------xXx----------------

I am very well aware of the fact that Michael Buckley wrote the Sisters Grimm, not Daphne.

Might become OOC to suit my purposes….

Give me _any_ type of review…..I don't really care….

And, I might change the magical rating soon…..

Warning: There might be some insanity/violence/language/suggestive themes and other things that you won't be too happy about in _**waaaay**_ later chapters. So, if you want to stick with this story, you best strengthen your minds….

Remember, this is a "T" fic. If you want me to bump up the rating, remember this: You shouldn't even be reading this if you're under 13.…

Until next update(if there is one)

- S N O W - D U S T ~ 3


End file.
